


A Sinful Romance

by InnovativeSinner



Category: Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jackstiel - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnovativeSinner/pseuds/InnovativeSinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a normal call from the Winchester's. All Jack had to do was check out a case in New York. But, as soon as Jack saw Castiel.. That was it. Jack was smitten from day one, and no matter how hard he tried to, he couldn't keep Castiel away from his destructive self. After allowing the Angel in, what will happen? How will these two immortals deal with each other's hardships?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic that I've published, and I would love feedback on it. c: I would love to make this one of my best works. So, if you have any suggestions, please, feel free to leave them!

Location: Wildow Farm; Rochester, New York.  
Time: 22:43 EST / 03:43 GMT  
Date: May 10, 2015 / May 11, 2015  
Case #49357: The Missing Woman

Rain was pounding down against the roof of the old barn, lightning cracking in the distance; any sensible human being would be sheltered tonight, but not the Winchester’s. The two brothers stood in the middle of the murky barn, Dean kneeling down in the dirt while Sam guarded the door. Technically, they were trespassing on government property, which meant that Sam would need to keep an eye out until they left. It wasn’t just them, though - their angel friend, Castiel, was also there, kneeling across from Dean. Between the two men was a pile of bones and melted muscles beneath a puddle of clothes; it was all that was left of a woman. A poor woman that had come here just for some alone time with her fiance, and she somehow ended up being nothing more than a pile of something that no human should be.  
“Well, she’s a shapeshifter, that’s for sure.” Dean states this gruffly, finger dipping into the mess of a ‘human’ on the floor. “But why didn’t it kill the man?”  
Castiel knew he was mainly asking himself this, so he continued to silently study the mess in front of them, head curiously cocked to the side. It was a peculiar case - shapeshifters never left anyone alive, yet Drew Fergen was allowed to live. Why was that? Sam was looking over from his place by the door, gun cocked reflexively, his brows pulled together in thought.  
“Maybe.. Maybe it’s not a shapeshifter. Maybe /he’s/ the shapeshifter.” This caused both Dean and Castiel to look up, a roll of thunder crossing the sky and filling the eery barn. Castiel eventually lowers his gaze again, brows furrowed, elbows resting against his knees as he’s crouched there. If that was true, then the monster had gotten away - he’d surely be in a new shape by now, along with having a new name and new voice. This was going to be challenging.  
“I’ll look-” Castiel was about to speak, but stopped short when he heard a little.. Squeak? Was that a squeak? No, it sounded like an infant cooing out, as if calling for its mother. The Winchester’s fell silent, too, both of them now having their guns drawn. Slowly, Dean stands up, finger resting on the trigger of his most trusted handgun; Sam was stepping away from the door, finger also resting on the trigger of his handgun; Castiel stood as well, but instead of drawing a weapon, he stepped closer to the sound, blue orbs bright with curiosity. Had Drew forgotten a victim? The Angel slowly, cautiously, steps towards the fallen bundle of hay, head tilted to the side as he does so, much like a confused puppy does when he’s trying to understand what a noise is, despite Dean telling him to fall back and let them handle this.  
“It’s an infant..” Castiel states this quietly, knowing he’s telling the truth just by how much innocence is radiating out from behind this stack of hay. No one other than infants withheld this much innocence, not even Fathers, and it was drawing Castiel in by the second. Once he reaches the hay, Castiel pushes it to the side, so he can reveal the crying infant, but what he saw was.. Well, it was no infant. The Angel blinks in confusion at his discovery while staring in shock; even Sam and Dean were too shocked to fire their guns.  
It was… Skin. A blob of skin with eyes and a smiling mouth, cooing up at Castiel as he bounces happily, obviously relieved that he was found. It was squishy, too - very squishy.  
“Is that fat?” Dean calls out, now raising his gun, but Castiel holds his hand up to signal Dean not to fire. This thing was far too innocent to shoot.  
“Don’t, Dean. It’s lost. We need to help it.” That was the sympathetic side of Castiel kicking in. All Angels were created with an immense need to protect and help the innocent, and this creature definitely needed help. Sam sighs from his position by the door, releasing the cock of the gun, gaze now fixating onto his older, yet shorter, brother.  
“We need to call them, Dean.” Sam states this in a reluctant tone, and Dean groans, shoving the released gun into his pocket and pulling out his cellphone instead. As this is happening, Castiel steps up to the harmless blob of fat and kneels down, a smile on his lips, scooping the lost creature up into his arms. He had no idea what it was, who it belonged to, or how it got here, but he knew it was important. Castiel looks over his shoulder at the Winchester’s as he’s cradling the creature to his chest, a brow curiously cocked upwards.  
“Call who?” Dean was grumbling as Castiel asked this, raising the phone to his ear, obviously unhappy with this factor. Dean had every right to be unhappy - the leader of this organization flirts every damn time they see each other, and they take control as soon as they come here. If it hadn’t been for their help during the Apocalypse…  
“Torchwood.”


	2. Wait, Who's Castiel?

Location: Cardiff, Wales  
Time: 03:57 AM GMT / 22:57 EST  
Date: May 11, 2015 / May 10, 2015  
Case #431243 - The Missing Woman  
For once, surprisingly, all was quiet in TorchWood. Just as it normally was at near 4:00 in the morning, the base was quiet, minus the soft inhales and exhales coming from Ianto, who had spent the night in Jack’s office. The assistant was fast asleep on the couch, using Jack’s WWII coat as a blanket during this cold night; this was a normal event for when they spent the night together. Those nights where Jack and Ianto became one, moving together in sync, both taking advantage of the skills he’d picked up in the 51st century.. It was an event, every single time these nights happened.  
Captain Jack Harkness sat behind his desk, completely dressed - minus the suspenders, which were hanging by his sides - watching Ianto in silence. With a knuckle pressed to his lips, he studies the sleeping man, facial expression revealing sadness and slight pain. Jack wanted to be with this man more than anything - admittedly, he loved his sexy assistant - but Jack was a mess on the inside. Dragging Ianto down with him during his reckless spiral in an attempt to end his cursed immortality would be cruel and unfair.  
His thoughts were interrupted by his phone buzzing atop his desk. Damn it. With a deep inhale through his nose, he picks up the phone, sliding his thumb across the glass screen and holding it to his ear.  
“Whatever this is, it better be important.” Jack says this in a quiet tone, standing up from his chair to exit his office, just so he can keep himself from disturbing Ianto from his much-needed slumber. The voice he heard on the other end.. It was a surprise, to say the least.  
“Jack, we need you to come to Rochester, New York. We got a case that needs Torchwood.” Dean didn’t sound too happy to be saying this, and Jack couldn’t blame him - hell, last time they saw each other, Jack had tried to push Dean against a wall. That didn’t go well at all. In fact, it had probably turned Dean off of Jack for good, considering this was the first time in 2 years he’d heard the older Winchester’s voice. Jack, being the cocky man that he is, couldn’t help the smirk that lifts on his lips as he closes the glass door to his office, walking down the catwalk a bit so he didn’t disturb Ianto with his voice.  
“Dean Winchester? Did you finally decide to get down on your knees for me?” Jack teases over the phone, already proud of himself for getting an irritated sigh out of Dean. Tormenting the hunter was a fun past-time when they actually talked. One day, Jack was sure that he would get Dean to embrace his inner gay.  
“Shut your trap and listen t’me. I need you to come down here - just you, Harkness - and help us with a case. There’s a… Uh.. Blob of smiling fat, and it’s currently in Castiel’s arms.” Jack could tell that Dean had that adorable, ‘what the fuck is happening’, small little grimace on his face as he said this. The case did interest him, though. It sounds just like when a company was selling women pills that made sure the fat slid off and became their kin. Was the victim part of that shirade? Jack sighs lightly, leaning against the rail while nodding, even though Dean can’t see the nod at all.  
“That definitely sounds like something I need to investigate. I can get on a plane in.. 3 hours. How does that sound?”  
“Sounds good, Captain. We’ll see you at the airport.” Dean hung up after he said that, allowing Jack to shove his phone in his pocket before rubbing his hands down along his face with a tired sigh. Traveling to New York was nothing new, but he couldn’t help but wonder who the hell Castiel was. That was a foreign name.  
Jack looks up after a few seconds, about to fold his arms across his chest, but before he could, he noticed Ianto standing in front of his office, wearing nothing but Jack’s coat, which looked like he was a child wearing clothes from his older sibling. The amount of sadness on his features caused Jack to walk right over, a hand cupping Ianto’s cheek as he frowns softly.  
“You’re leaving?” Ianto asks this quietly before Jack has the chance to speak. Jack nods slowly, thumb stroking along his cheekbone as he sighs lightly. This was nothing a simple “I’m sorry” could fix - Jack had to leave, and that meant leaving the man who loves him behind, and he didn’t know how long he would be gone. The Captain presses a small peck to Ianto’s addictive tiers, his other hand grasping Ianto’s, digits intertwining together.  
“I need to go, Ianto. The Winchester’s need me. I’ll call you every night, alright?” Jack says this with a reassuring smile, and Ianto nods at this, though his saddened expression never leaves. Jack couldn’t blame him; if Dean hadn’t requested that it just be him going, then he’d bring Ianot, but he couldn’t. After another peck to his lips, Jack walks past him and back into his office so he can make arrangements for a plane and hotel on his laptop.  
The Winchester’s. A ‘Castiel’. A smiling blob of fat. This should be interesting.


	3. What A Handsome Man...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm sorry for taking a while to update - I've been going through a rough patch, and was too exhausted to write. But, I hope you do enjoy the chapter!

Location: Greater Rochester International Airport  
Time: 14:23 EST  
Date: May 12, 2015

Castiel sat in the back of the Impala, gaze focused on the drop off/pick up doors of the airport. Sam and Dean had told the Angel that they were picking up a man named Jack Harkness, who was flying in from Wales, but that’s all Castiel knew so far. He had a lot of questions about Jack; was he a nice man? Trusting? Dean didn’t seem too joyus about calling in the Captain, which meant that Castiel was slightly on edge. If Dean didn’t trust him, Castiel more than likely wouldn’t, either.   
Dean was with him in the car, but he was relatively quiet; that was never a good sign. Castiel shifts his gaze to the hunter in the driver seat, brows pulled together in curiosity as they’re waiting for Sam to come out with this Jack man.  
“What happened between you and Jack, Dean?” The Angel asks this softly. Dean sighs softly at the question, looking over his shoulder so the Angel is in his view as he answers.  
“He hit on me, and I don’t do men, as we all know. He’s a flirt, and a very persistent one at that.” Dean states this gruffly, then turns around to look out the windshield as Castiel processed this. A flirt? No Captain should be a flirt; not if he’s on duty, that is.  
Castiel looks out the window as he notices Sam walking out of the airport, but his gaze was quickly drawn over to the man next to him. He was tall - not as tall as Sam, but he was still tall, taller than Castiel. He looked like a dream from 1940; tall, handsome, muscular, and clean-cut. He wore very common attire for the 1940’s, but this man couldn’t be from that era.. Could he? He looked too young for said era. Castiel did find himself wanting to learn about this man.. Jack Harkness, Dean had said his name was. Jack. Castiel needed to know more about Jack.   
The Angel slides over as Jack opens the car door, and he expected Jack to immediately hit on Dean, but instead, the Captain locked his gaze onto Castiel. What was that heat washing over Castiel? Was it a blush? Castiel clears his throat, noticing that he had been staring back at Jack and quickly lowers his gaze before turning it out the window, completely embarrassed by his ‘blush’. Castiel had never once blushed from another man, and he didn’t know what to think of it. Was he attracted to this man? No, that couldn’t be. Castiel really didn’t have a sexuality; not one that he knew of, anyways. Jack didn’t once look away, and Castiel could feel his gaze on him, which only worsened his hot blush.  
“Hello, I’m Captain Jack Harkness.” Jack finally spoke up with a grin on his tiers, causing Castiel’s blush to worsen. His voice was hypnotic.. How could that be? Castiel instantly wanted to hear more of it. Speak, Castiel. If you speak, he’ll reply, and you’ll hear more of his voice.  
“I’m Castiel.” The Angel replies in a soft tone, gaze lowering a bit as he speaks before he finally looks over at Jack. His grin was amazing. It was absolutely beautiful, and Castiel knew immediately that he was hooked on that grin. The Angel clears his throat as Dean starts driving, the brothers in the front never uttering a word. Were they leaving Castiel to fend for himself back here? Maybe they knew his sexuality before Castiel himself knew.. Interesting. Jack gives him a wink before looking over to Dean, leaning forward a bit so he can hear the older Winchester better.  
“So, Dean. What’s this case about? Smiling fat, yeah? The Doctor worked a case where there was smiling fat, so I may know what’s happened.” Dean nods as Jack spoke, but Dean’s reply was lost to Castiel; he was focused on the Captain instead. Such beauty.. He was a seductive man, obviously. He seemed like the type to flirt and leave. Castiel eventually reaches over and taps him gently on his shoulder, causing the Captain to look over with a raised brow.  
“Yes, handsome?” Oh, well. Handsome. That was new. Castiel had to keep his smile back, and although that was hard, he did manage to do it.   
“I was wondering, what year are you from? Your war coat says 1940’s, but your skin complexion says 1980’s. Which is it?” Jack chuckles in amusement as Castiel asks this, the innocence practically radiating from the young Angel.   
“I’m from the 51st century, Cassie. You finding the pheromones attractive?” Castiel’s eyes widen in surprise at Jack’s answer, a cough making itself known out of complete shock. He hadn’t expected Jack to give an answer like that. Despite the shock, Castiel does crack a grin after a few seconds, silently looking away to gaze back out the window as they near the hotel the Winchester’s were renting a room at. Would Jack Harkness be staying with them? If so, hopefully Castiel would be hearing him say ‘Cassie’ more often; he was oddly attracted to that nickname. 

The check-in time only took a few minutes; to Castiel’s dismay, Jack was staying in another room, just to make Dean feel more comfortable. Dean himself had brought up Jack touching Dean in his sleep, so the Captain had complied by booking a room down the hall from theirs. The two brothers walked in front while Jack and Castiel trailed behind them, Jack’s hands shoved in his coat pockets while Castiel kept his gaze forward. Being the filterless Angel that he was, Castiel had to speak his mind, not knowing that it wasn’t in human nature to bring this subject up.  
“Are you a sexual man, Jack Harkness? Unless it is the ‘pheromones’, I sense that you have a strong, sexual aura, and it makes me feel rather intimidated, though oddly intrigued. I want to get to know you, but Dean says you’re a dangerous--”  
“Cas!” Dean sharply said his name once they reached their room, causing Castiel to fall silent, knowing from Dean’s tone alone that he had said something unnatural. Jack, being the cocky fucker he is, was smirking in amusement at Castiel’s confession; he seemed to enjoy it. How odd.  
“Come to my room tonight, handsome. I’ll show you whether it’s the pheromones or not. Have a good night, boys.” Jack nods at the Winchester’s as he says this - Dean was rolling his eyes while Sam was trying his best not to snicker at the situation unfolding before them - before walking down the hall to his own room, Castiel watching him the whole time. Should he go to his room tonight?  
Yes. Yes, he should, and he will, once the hunters fall asleep.


End file.
